


They're Waiting

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [10]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, i wrote this at like 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-04-21 15:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Jeremy nearly falls on his face and Michael kisses him the fanfic because content.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Kudos: 26





	They're Waiting

The SQUIP Squad had been having a nice adventure as friends do.

The only difference between this time and the last time the squad assembled was that this was the first time they'd hung out with everyone done Michael and Jeremy had started dating.

And oh boy. Unknown to Michael and Jeremy, the girls mostly (Rich and Jake were in on it too.) had a plan.

The group was walking through a park while talking aimlessly amongst themselves. Michael and Jeremy were in the middle of the group, holding hands.

Jeremy, being the klutz he is, just so happened to "accidently" trip over someone's shoe.

Fortunately, Michael had caught the lanky teen and pulled him back up to his feet.

Unfortunately, Michael had his arms around the taller boy's neck, and Jeremy had his arms around Michael's waist.

And now their friends were chanting "Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" repeatedly.

Jeremy's face flushed.

Michael just smiled and said "They're waiting." before closing the gap between the two.


End file.
